Everything changes
by klaroline11
Summary: storybrook meets mistyc falls what will hapen...?
1. Chapter 1

**this story is a mix of the story of ouat and tvd/to i will always thought what would have happened if the guys in storybrook would ever discover that there is magic outside storybrook!**

**this is my second fanfiction i hope you will enjoy it...**


	2. eveything starts with a mess

_everybody sits in emma's house, David has little Neal in his hands, Emma's eyes are looking for Hook's but he is looking at his hook he seems pretty pensive... suddelny Belle gets in _

Belle: guys we have a problem...

David: what?

Belle: rumple... the dager... they are gone

Emma: what do you mean?

Belle: he came and i asked him what he was doing and then... i heard a heart

Mary M.: whose heart?

_Hook didn't want Emma to think that he is heartless _

Hook: i don't thing that this is what matters

Emma: yeah hook is right... and what happened

Belle: i told him that he must return it because this is what a good man would do and he said that maybe he doesn't want to be a good guy and he told me that the dagger that he gave me is fake and that this way it is better... and that i should understand that villains don't get happy endings...

_Regina looked down, Robin touched her hand, he wanted to kiss her to hug her but it wasn't right... so he just clasped her hand, at the same time Hook has left the room, he wanted to go find "the crocodile" and to make him give him his heart back because he couldn't stand the idea of never having a happy ending.. when he passed the road he saw a girl, she seemed hurt he went to help her, she was bleeding..._

Hook: do you need any help?

Girl: yes please...

Hook: what happened to you?

Girl: a vampire... he bite me

Hook: a vampire?

Girl: please hel...

_she didn't even managed to finish her line and she passed away..._

_there have been warewolf, witches, wizards, and even saviors in storybrook but never a vampire..(Hook thouht) from what world did this creature came..._

_if only he knew that it was from this world..._


	3. an unanswered question

Hook: somebody please help...

_they heard his yeeling so they all run outside_

David: what happened?

Hook: i don't know.. i just saw her.. she was bleeding, i asked her what have happened and she said that a vampire attacked her

Emma: a vampire

Mary M.: from where did it came?

Emma: why you don't have vampires there, or here or whatever

Regina: no we don't

David: maybe it's from your world? _he looked at Elsa_

Elsa: no i have never heard about vampires

Emma: is there any twilight zone or something that i don't know yet

David: stop joking Emma

Emma: two years ago i learnt that i was daughter of snow white and prince charming i thing everything is possible

David: ok it doesn't matter we have take care of her as of we were a normal town... you _he turns to hook _... take this off imediatelly _pointing at his hook_

_Hook unwilling he obeyed, then he lift the girl and said:_

Hook: i will take her to the hospital

David: ok


	4. confuded situations

David: we must learn from were this creature came

Mary M.: is there any chance that she just didn't know what she saw?

David: well of course there is this chance but i think that it is better if we investigate it for a little bit...

Mary M.: sould we ask Regina?

Emma: she is closed to herself... i don't think that she is willing to help us _ she felt so guilty for destroying Regina's happines she felt like asking her for a favor would be a little too much_

David: then maybe Rumpelstiltskin knows something?

Emma: i don't think he knows something and even if he did he would propably lie to us..

Mary M.: then what should we do?

Emma: first of all we must fence the city, nothing should be able to leave or enter our town..

_she took her phone ou_t, _she dialed Hook's number..._

Emma: come on... why are you not answering.. damn it Hook

David: what?

Emma: he is not answering his phone

Mary M.: what do you want from him?

Emma: to ask him what's going on with the girl

Mary M.: maybe we sould go and check

_suddenly a blonde girl appears in the street she has blood on her shirt she runs_

David: where are you going?

Girl: i saw a beast. it was like the Devil

Emma: how did it look like

Girl: it looked like a man but suddelny his eyes became darker and darker his skin changed and his fangs became bigger... it was the devil please help me _she looked very scared so Mary Margaret took control..._

Mary M.: would you like to come inside... you should calm down and we can talk about this later..

Girl: yeah that would be very nice

_they walked till the house Mary Margaret opened the door_

Girl: are you sure i can come in?

Mary M.: yeah of course you can come in... oh realy you never told me your name

Girl: oh right... my name is Rebecca...


	5. searching for a home

_the two women entered the house _

Mary M.: do you want something to drink?

Rebekah: no thanks..

Mary M.: oh then sit here

_they sat on the table... _

Mary M.: what brings you here...?

Rebekah: well i am just searching a place to live..

Mary M.: so you are searching for a place here in Storybrook?

_she felt anxious what would happen if this girl would suddenly move to Storybrook... they already had this problem in the past with Greg Mendell..._

Rebekah: well i am actually searching for a place that it is not very known..

Mary M.:why? are you hidding... something?

_this confuse Rebekah, maybe Mary Margaret knew who she was and knew about the baby too... she couldn't risk it.. she used her compuldion powers.._

Rebekah:_ what do you know about me?_

Mary M.: your name is Rebekah... you are searching a place to live in

Rebekah: _who else is leaving here?_

Mary M.: my daughter Emma, my husband David and little Neal...

Rebekah:_ who is little Neal?_

Mary M.: oh i didn't mention my little beautifull angel... he must be sleeping now, Ruby is taking care of him, i am going to check if he is up so you can meet him...

_Rebekah was very confused, she didn't asked for all this informations which means to things or she can't be compelled or she is on vervain,_

_Mary Margaret left the room and Rebekah started to walk around she thought about Hope, her brother trusted her with his most precious thing the life of his only child she had to find a place where she could be raised without worrying about vampires and warewolf or crazy grandmothers that want to kill their grandchild from the other side... she just wanted to find a HOME!_

_suddenly Mary Margaret interupted her thoughts.._

Mary M.: hello _she shooked the hand of little Neal as he was greeting, Neal raised his hand _hahaha it looks like he likes you... do you want to hold him for a little bit

_she gave him to immediately felt closer to Mary Margaret she couldn't explain why but she was now sure that she could trusted this woman, maybe because of the atmosphere, mabe it was the fact that she trusted her with the most important thing that she has and it just popped out_

Rebekah: ohhh how are you little fellow? do you know that i have a little niece at your age..._ she said while playning whith his hands_

Mary M.: really what's her name?

Rebekah: Hope...

Mary M.: what a beautiful name

Rebekah: here _she said as she was giving back Neal to Mary Margaret_

Mary M.: but are you married? Do you have any child of your own?

Rebekah: no unfortunately, but i have the custody of Hope as Nik, my brother, can't have her for some time. and am starting to like this place so i think that i have found a place to move

_that terrified Mary Margaret_

Mary M.: but what about the beast you saw is it really a good place to move to?

_Rebekah had forgot all of this. how could she explain that sge was the beast? suddenly the door opened_

David: hi... how is my big boy today

_he started to play with Neal. and Neal just a few months baby smiled so much just seeing his dad_

_Rebekah was sure, she just needed a witch to hide her and a good lie to tell to the others, but after two monthsof searching she had finnaly find a place she could create a HOME!_


	6. a beautiful beast

_Emma went to the hospital, Hook was there she wanted to talk with him but she didn't knew if it was the right time...but Hook sudenly started to walk to her direction._

Emm: Killian...

Killian: hey love_, he said and smiled, this smile that Emma loved so much, she looked at his lips and he understand it, he leaned towards her side, they were very close but.._

Grympy: Emma

Emma: what?

_Killian was so frustrated, he had her, she wanted him and he could see it in her eyes_

Grympy: the girl woke up

Killian: she can wait _said killian pushing Emma to his arms_

Emma: no i am the sherif and it is my duty to see what's going on with all this vampire thing

Killian: but love, you can send somebody else to talk to her

Emma: you are right **(i know that this is not what Emma would say)** you should go and check on her and i will go home to see what happens with the other girl...

Killian: that wasn't what i had in my mind

Emma: i simply don't care what you had in your mind_ said Emma whlie realing herself from Killian hands, then she just walked away leaving Killian to his thoughts,_

_..._

_in the house_

Emma: hey guys

Mary M.: we are your parents Emma

Emma: with whom i just happen to have the same age

David: aren't you happy to have such young parents _joked David_

Emma: well all the other kids in class are always picking on me_ continued the joke Emma _but where is the girl? _she finally asked_

Mary M.: she is sleeping

Emma: what did you learnt?

Mary M.: well she has a brother named Nik who for some reason can't raise his own kid so he gave his little girl to Rebekah]

Emma: well why on hell should this matter ever conser me and who the hell is Rebekah

Mary M.: Rebekah is this girl

Emma: i asked you to learn about the vampire and not her family drama

Mary M.: she is looking for a place to move in

Emma: did you tell her that this place can't be Storybrooke?

Mary M.: Yes but i couldn't change her mind

David: don't worry Emma i will make her too

Emma: and don't forget we want informations too about the vampire

Mary M.: yes sir

...

_The same time at the hospital_

Killian: goodmorning

Girl: who are you? where am i?

Killian: what you don't recognise your own rescuer?

Girl:oh... it's you, what's this?_ she said pointing at his hook_

Killian:_(_bloody hell)_he thought_

Girl: what are you? what do you want from me?

Killian: i am just an ordinary man who lost his hand

Girl: and why do you put a hook instead of a fake hand

Killian: we are a small village here love, we don't have the luxuryties of a town

Girl: and where is the police, i want to talk with the police first

Killian: i told you it'a a small village, we don't have police just the sherif for whom i am here, which speaking of, i have to take informations about what bit you

Girl: it was a vampire!

Killian: yes but how did it look like

Girl: it looked like a girl but suddenly her eyes became darker and her fangs became bigger she was with a baby, then she said something like " i am sorry but nobody should know about the baby"

Killian: so it was like a human

Girl: yes excactly she was about 1,7 meters tall, she was slim and her eyes had a deep blue color, she was blonde with light color of skin

Killian: ok you seem very stressed maybe you should have some more sleep _said Killian while leaving the room_

_..._

_Killian left the room and called Emma_

Killian: hi Emma

Emma: what?

Killian: i learnt about our vampire

Emma: yes how does it look like?

Killian well it looked like a blonde girl, with blue eyes..._ the time Killian was reapiting all the things that the girl had told him, Rebekah came in the room, Emma could match each thing that Killian said with this new girl, who she could actually trust she should be vary carefull with this issue_

* * *

><p><strong><em>i am sorry for this part, it isn't very interesting but i promise the next will be<em>**


End file.
